


Like A Virgin

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a jerk, F/M, Reader is a virgin, but only because he's frustrated, long time relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Dean tries to get you 'in the mood', but doesn't quite succeed.





	Like A Virgin

You giggled against Deans lips, flinching away from his curious fingers. "Stop that!", you chuckled as you grabbed his hands. He had a smirk on his lips, moving to gently nip and lick at your neck. It felt good, like really good, but you were just so ticklish. His hands moved to your butt, giving it an experimental squeeze. You giggled again, squirming in his grip. "Can you be serious for a second?", Dean chuckled, pressed a kiss against your collarbone. It wasn't the first time Dean tried to get you into the mood, but something always managed to grab your attention. To be honest, you were kinda glad about that. If Dean finally succeeded to turn you on so much you wanted to sleep with him, you would have to tell him you were a virgin. He would surely laugh at you, and then dump you. Why would Dean even want someone inexperienced?

You were ripped out of your thoughts by Dean pinching your hips. "You okay?" You nodded, blushing a little. His face got serious, if not a little disappointed. "You're not in the mood, are you?" A pang of guilt hit you. "How long have we been together now?! Two years! I get that you want to wait, I really do, but do you know how hard this is for me?!" You flinched harshly. "Do you just not enjoy sex? Or do you not want to sleep with me?!" You started shaking, fighting back tears. "I-" "I thought you trusted me enough to tell me anything!" Dean was yelling now, obviously angry. You shrunk into yourself, nearly crying. "I'm sorry...", you whimpered. "Sorry doesn't cut it!" You flinched again, tears now spilling freely. "I'm sorry!", you sobbed, pushing away from him and falling to the floor. You hugged your knees to your chest, burying your face into them. 

The tension in the air faded as arms wrapped around you. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" You fought half-heartedly, still crying. "Sweetheart...", Dean mumbled, rocking the two of you soothingly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm just so frustrated... please, just tell me why you won't sleep with me?" You tried to stifle further sobs, but failed. Dean kept rocking you. 

"I... I..." You couldn't do it. You just couldn't! "It's okay... just tell me." You swallowed, somehow gathering the courage to say it. "I'm a virgin...", you said as quietly as you could, partly hoping he didn't hear you. Dean stilled. This was it. He would push you away, stand up, and leave you forever. "You're a virgin?" You nodded against him. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me sooner?" You shrugged. "You don't want somebody inexperienced..." His arms tightened around you. "Oh, sweetheart... How could I not want you?" You mumbled something incoherent into your knees. "Have... have you considered giving me your virginity?" Shyly, you nodded. A kiss was pressed against your hairline. "Just tell me when you're ready, okay? I want your first time to be perfect"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
